Te Protegere
by FabriHero99
Summary: Una bonita confesión entre 2 jóvenes que se apoyan mutuamente. STEVEN X CONNIE


Hola amigos lectores de Fanfiction como estan? espero que esten de lo mejor y en esta ocasion les traigo mi primer fic de la pareja de Steven Y Connie que es una de mis favoritas y la verdad ya queria escribir sobre ellos asi que espero que disfruten este pequeño ONE-SHOT y les haga pasar un rato entrentenido asi que bien vamos a empezar...

 _NOTAS:_

 _1- STEVEN UNIVERSE NO ME PERTENECE ES PROPIEDAD DE REBECCA SUGAR._

 _2- PERDON POR ERRORES ORTOGRAFICOS ES QUE ESCRIBO EN TABLET._

 **TE PROTEGERE.**

Despues de otra exitosa victoria para los Cristal Gems, ya era momento de descansar en el caso de Steven pero ultimamente el se encontraba por asi decirlo en uno de los mayores dilemas en su vida ya que no dejaba de pensar en cierta persona.

Asi que se fue a lo alto de la colina para poder pensar mejor las cosas, el se consideraba un chico diferente a los demas no solo por sus poderes sino tambien por su actitud hacia los demas pero cuando el veia a connie en peligro el queria defenderla de lo que fuera, pero no sabia a que se debia eso.

Es cierto que eran los mejores amigos y se apoyaban mutuamente pero algo dentro de el le decia que el queria que fueran algo mas ya que despues de conocerla mejor Steven Universe se habia enamorado de Connie.

Despues de un rato meditando sobre ello se acercaba hacia el la persona que estaba siempre en su mente.

Hola Steven. - Dijo Connie a su amigo.

Oh hola Connie.- Respondio el pero no la miro.

Ella se dio cuenta de eso y sabia que algo andaba mal ya que parecia tener la misma actitud como despues de que el fue secuestrado por Jasper.

Te ocurre algo Steven?. - pregunto ella un poco preocupada.

No no es nada no te preocupes solo pensaba en algo. - le contesto el a su amiga.

Oh ya veo y en que pensabas?. - pregunto ella nuevamente.

Es es algo personal ¿si?. - dijo steven en un intento de no decirle la verdad.

Vamos dime es que no confias en mi acaso. - dijo Connie un poco triste.

No, no, claro que confio en ti pero es que me da pena decirlo. - dijo el tranquilizando a connie y revelando porque no queria decir nada.

Dime por favor no me burlare de ti. - dijo ella con una voz que transimtia mucha confianza.

Bueno ultimamente no me saco de la cabeza un sentimiento que tengo hacia alguien y la verdad me preocupa mucho como lo vaya a tomar esa persona. - dijo Steven explicando como se sentia.

Oh ya veo pero no deberias preocuparte tu eres muy buena persona. - le dijo Connie intentando animarlo.

Gracias Connie pero no se si le deba decir ya que no quiero dañar nuestra amistad. - le dijo el chico la razon por la que no queria decir eso.

Estoy segura de que no dañaras su amistad y de seguro esa persona tal ves sienta lo mismo por ti.

Dijo ella un poco triste porque pensaba que steven estaba enamorado de alguien mas ya que despues de conocer a este chico su vida habia cambiado de una buena manera era mas abierta con todos, mejoro su relacion con sus padres y era una chica mas segura de si misma y todo gracias a Steven.

Tu crees que eso pase? - pregunto el un poco inseguro.

Claro que si y dime quien es esa persona? - pregunto ella curiosa y un poco triste

Oh... este...nadie...nadie...importante...jejejejeje. - dijo el muy nervioso y ocultando la verdad.

Pues si no es nadie porque me dijiste todo eso. - le cuestiono ella.

Es que no se si deba decirtelo. - dijo Steven a su amiga aun dudoso.

Vamos dime por favor dime. - le dijo ella con una voz muy tierna.

En alguna otra circunstancia el no habria dicho nada pero esa voz de parte de la chica de la cual se enamoro era sumamente irresistible asi que vio que si no decia le insistiria de nuvo como la vez que le conto lo que le paso a amatista con su gema. Asi que armandose de mucho valor le confeso.

ERES TU CONNIE! - Dijo el un poco fuerte pero al hacerlo se sintio mucho mejor.

Y Connie se sorprendio bastante al saber que el tenia sentimientos por ella y despues de muchas cosas que el habia hecho por ella le reforsaban por asi decirlo esos sentimientos que ella sentia por el.

Steven yo... - decia ella pero fue interrumpida por el.

Tal ves no sientas lo mismo por mi pero tenia que decirtelo ya que tu siempre haz sido muy buena conmigo y desde que te vi por primera vez ese sentimiento estuvo en mi y te confieso que tu eres mi principal motivacion para no rendirme en mis misiones ya que quiero protegerte. - confeso nuevamente Steven.

Steven tu tambien me gustas ya que has sido mi primer amigo y has cambiado totalmente mi vida. - confeso ella muy sonrojada y apenada.

En serio connie me quieres? - pregunto Steven para confirmar que lo que escucho.

Si Steven te quiero mucho. - dijo ella muy feliz.

Despues de esa confesion tan bonita ambos se abrazaron y podian escuchar sus corazones latiendo muy fuerte. Despues se separaron y se vieron a los ojos y estaban ambos muy sonrientes ya que se habian confesado el uno al otro.

Y ahora que sigue?. - pregunto ella un poco nerviosa.

Bueno yo se mmm... Connie...tu...quieres...ser...mi...mi...novia? - dijo Steven bastante nervioso ya que era la primera vez que decia eso a una persona muy especial para el.

Y en el caso de Connie se le empezaron a escapar lagrimas de alegria y le dijo:

Claro que si Steven. - y lo abrazo nuevamente.

Despues ella se separo de el e hizo algo que ella queria hacer le dio un tierno beso en los labios y para Steven fue algo sorpresivo pero se sentia muy feliz el ahora sabia que se entia tener un novia y estaria dispuesto a ahcer lo que fuera necesario para protegerla. Despues debido a la falta de aire se separaron sonrojados pero muy felices.

Vaya fue increible eso no crees? - le pregunto Steven a su ahora novia.

Si muy increible. - dijo ella muy feliz a su ahora novio.

Connie no importa lo que venga ni lo que pase te prometo que yo te protegere. - le prometio Steven a Connie.

Si yo tambien te protegere y te ayudare. - dijo ella tambien prometiendo que lo ayudaria en todo lo que pueda.

Y asi estos 2 jovenes se apoyarian en su vida que aun les quedaba por vivir protegiendose mutuamente ahora y siempre. Despues se quedaron a ver el atardecer juntos.

 **FIN.**

Y bueno que les parecio este pequeño fic?, pueden comentar lo que gusten si estuvo bien, mal, le falto algo, o si quieren mas fics de esta pareja. Bueno pues espero les haya gustado a ver si llega a tener 3 favoritos esta historia pero eso dependera de ustedes.

Bueno nos vemos hasta la proxima hasta luego y que esten bien.


End file.
